Eventually
by kyjacex
Summary: My life had always been this way. I'm a person that has many secrets I do not wish to tell. However, there's always a 'but' in every life.


Eventually

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. All Belongs to Rick Riordan except for my own characters and the plot.**

 **So this is my second story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw the usual. Bruised skin with red marks that covered almost every inch of my body, long black hair with fresh chunks of short pieces from where it's been forced off with scissors and eyes puffy along with bags underneath to show the suffering and pain endured.

Why does it have to be like this, why can't I at least run away and escape? Escape… I've thought about that many times before. Why didn't I leave when I kept on getting the chance? Oh yeah, I know, when I threatened to leave ages ago, mum and her temporary boyfriend Phil beat me up and ended up making something up in the hospital to cover the fact that they did those damages to me. Also, I'm scared, scared of mum finding me again somehow. I just couldn't leave, I couldn't bring myself to, and I don't know why.

My life had always been this way. Apparently, mum began to drink and smoke as a distraction from the hurt when my dad left. Everything started going downhill shortly after. Dad left because of me, he couldn't handle me and I was too ugly to be his daughter. Well, that's what Phil said.

What does mum see in Phil? That I will never know.

We hold on to him for money, we have no food or house if it weren't for him. Mum's always sleeping and drinking and Phil's encouraging her to. Supposedly, she's better at sex when she's not sober. She's been influenced by Phil to treat me like an object and not a person. He keeps on telling her to do as he says or we're out and that she has to treat me with aggressive actions such as slapping me or hitting me with a belt. When I nearly fight back, mum just gives me a look to let me know that I shouldn't continue, it's like she has something she wants to tell me but couldn't. Anyway, I have this feeling deep down in my gut to follow her.

I've never really seen my dad before. Mum kept on going on and on about how she thought it was true love when they met but I could see the affliction in her eyes every time she says that he used her just for his pleasure. Mum met Phil when she went to a club with her friends to get drunk and it turned out to be a one night stand. F*ckfacePhil's been trying to get mum pregnant but they just had many miscarriages. They have an on and off relationship because of it.

Calling Phil a f*ckface suits him very well since all he wants is sex. Trust me, I know because he tried to rape me many times and if I didn't do it, he would force me to but I would always find a way to evade him just before it happened. Over time, I've developed a fear where I didn't like being touched. I would always jump in shock, back off or yank myself from their grasp. But that would always annoy Phil so he does the only thing he does to me – assaulting.

To hide my scars and bruises, I put as much cover up as I can using clothes. Then, I put my hair up in a messy bun but left the chopped front parts as a fringe/bangs to cover my most of my face. For extra protection, I wear a hoodie to cover more of my hair and skin. That house isn't only where I'm being harmed and rejected.

Bullies at my school torment me and my dyslexia and ADHD doesn't help either. They keep on calling me names like wierdo and loner, and pushing me around when I haven't done anything to them. Most of the time, they would corner me and… you know the rest. All I did was keep quiet, I didn't really engage into conversations and I found it hard to make a friend.

But I refuse to though. I had a friend once – a friend who betrayed my trust. She was called Lucy. We met in Year 1 where I decided to make a friend since the last year didn't go so well. She came up to me with a big smile and asked if I can be her friend. It was a mistake, but the cruel thing was, it felt like a mistake for trusting her. Until Year 6 she realised that I was holding her back from being popular so she told me in a harsh way to leave her alone. She tried to fit in with the popular group but found that she had to tell them something unknown about me. I trusted her with my secrets but she gladly shared my private information with strangers anyway. Since then, I didn't want to go through the same thing again.

I looked at the time and saw it was 7:50. Uh-oh, 10 minutes until school starts. It's about 20 minutes' walk from here so I guess I'll be late again.

"Kyleah! Why aren't you gone yet?" f*ckfacePhil shouted.

Yup, my sweet, sweet life.

* * *

 **Reviews are thanked**

 **Suggestions are helpful**


End file.
